


I Close My Eyes

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: LB!Luka, Life Swap, Multi, Musician!Mari, bi panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: inspired but this posthttps://virgil-is-a-cutie.tumblr.com/post/190819319475
Relationships: One Sided Adrien/Marinette, one sided Adrien/Luka
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	I Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_swan_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/gifts).



The Akuma made itself minions, thankfully not the weird yellow kind but just as annoying, the tiny goats had little lutes and pan flites that they used to put civilians into a trance. Chat would find them cute if the people under their spell didn’t become monsters of Greek myths, the person that got Akumatized apparently was upset that many people misinterpreted the old tales. Completely understandable but Hawkmoth must have been desperate to pick the peeved university student. But yeah tiny goats and Greek monsters running around with a student taking the role of Deimos god of terror.

Chat had been following the monsters in hopes of finding Deimos instead he found Juleka and her sister fighting off the Scylla that were trying to pull the girls’ houseboat into the depths. Juleka was using a long oar while her smaller sister was using a cello case, both had on thick looking headphones. Chat jumped towards the boat landing on the deck, one of the Scylla used its long watery claw to rake over the girls and snagged Juleka’s headphones. Just as the headset came off a little goat started playing it’s lute, “NO!” The smaller Couffaine screamed, throwing her case at the goat and slamming her palms over her sister’s ears. The goat and cello case were lost in the water while Chat slashed away the Scylla. Once the monsters left he ran over to where Jules’ headset landed and put it over the shaking hands that coved them.

“There we go, you’re safe for now but you’ll probably be better off in dry land.” He assured making sure they could see his mouth to read his lips. “You both were amazing, keep looking out for each other and Sigil will fix everything like new soon.” understanding shined in the bright blue eyes of the smaller sister as Jules looked off where the goat fell off. A large explosion caught Chat’s attention and he was off again to find the guy that started this.

-later after the cure-

Adrien was in his room hollering into a plush pillow and rolling on his bed. Sigil had complimented him on the idea for the lucky charm and ruffled his hair! Sigil was so cool and sweet and smart, his blue hair and eyes really popped against the black and red of his suit! Adrien was in love love love! “If you keep that up one of your wardens will come in here to see what’s wrong.” Tuted Plagg as he munched on some cheese scones, his large green eyes rolling at his kitten. Adrien sat up holding the pillow to his chest, “But Plaaaaagg he touched my hair and said I was smart! Ugh I’m so gay!” Whined the blond teen as he blushed at the memory and squeezed the pillow tighter. Plagg just sighs and goes back to his scones.

The next day Juleka was recounting how she and Marinette battled for their lives and how Chat had saved them, “Mari even wrote a song about it, she’s probably finished it by now. I’m so glad the cure saved her cello, she loves her violin but the cello was a gift from her teacher before he retired.” Wow a song about their combat, like an old epic, Adrien would love to hear it. “Oh she just texted. Hmm seems like her school got out early today and she wants you all to hear her song.” Jules told the class and Adrien wasn’t the only one excited, Nino and Rose seemed hyped too. By the time Marinette got there word had spread through the school and there was a small crowd waiting in the yard for the petite musician. Without hesitation she began playing as soon as she got out her violin.

The notes started slow and sad the cords humming like a mourning choir of angels, then it picked up and the mood shifted into unease with the switch from highs to lows making everyone feel a bit nauseous, then the notes stopped before a screech of the strings called out sounding alarmingly like the monsters that tried to sink the boat but the song carried on from there with a new mood of hope and the whole crowd drew in a sigh of relief. For the last bit Marinette opened her eyes and Adrien felt like she was staring at him as she sang “ _you’re safe my dear, you are safe once more, I will see you again, I’ll see you on brighter shores_ ” Her voice slices though him and leaves his heart feeling vulnerable to her words and if she isn’t careful she could end him, his palms sweat as everybody else starts clapping. His mouth feels dry but he smiles at this Siren of a girl and makes his shaky sweaty palms give her praise.

“Hey Nino?” He starts as he and his best bro are walking the long way back home. “Yeah bro? What’s on your mind.” The chillaxed DJ coaxed. “Well you remember when I told you I was 100 percent sure I was hella gay?” That gets a worried look and a nod so Adrien continues, “so I’m not sure about the 100 percent anymore?” The last part is squeeked out as he starts talking about the song and how it made him feel and how it felt like her eyes were just on him. He’s interrupted by Nino’s laugh, “what?” He asked a bit nervous, “Dude it’s fine, I’m pretty sure that it’s the law to have a crush on Marinette. I’m pretty sure she was Chloé’s gay awakening.” The boy laughs some more as he thinks about the change it brought about in the bratty girl. “What? No no no I can’t have a crush on her I have a crush on someone else! Having two crushes at once is like cheating!” The blond wails in teenage despair. Nino just laughs harder, “It’s not cheating bro, the heart just wants what the heart wants. And you my dude sound like your heart wants Mari-contrary. Welcome to the bi club my bro!” Nino congratulates with a firm back pat. Adrien slowly accepts his feelings and that having two crushes isn’t a bad thing on their journey home, Plagg just groans as Adrien starts talking about the bug _and_ the bard.

**Author's Note:**

> And dream of,  
> Pretty boys and pretty girls  
> -Book of love
> 
> Marinette’s song:  
> https://youtu.be/QYJZf78wkVk


End file.
